The Long Halloween(Event)
Summary On the night of Halloween in Gotham, Bruce Wayne receives an invitation to attend a party for the wedding of Johnny Vitti, nephew of Carmine Falcone. Falcone is a known crime boss, that has managed to get himself out of all attempts to arrest him, using a combination of threats, bribes, and his power status. Thinking this would be a good opportunity to investigate Falcone and potentially bring him down, Bruce decides to attend, alongside Tony Carter. During the party, Bruce is taken into the private office of Falcone, and is offered a chance to merge their two companies. Bruce passes, to Carmine's anger. Bruce meets Falcone's son, Alberto. Alberto appears to be a meak man, having little to do with his father's criminal activity. When Bruce and Tony try to leave, the party is cut short by the assassin, Copperhead. The killer tries to murder Falcone, but is shot dead by him, and the party goers declare him a hero. Falcone gives a brief remark on his hatred of Gotham vigilantes, and the two leave. While investigation on Falcone goes deeper, Tony Carter begins an investigation of his own, of a rumored new villain in town known as the Arkham Knight. While there is little evidence, Tony takes the case seriously, but is unable to find any good leads. That same night, Johnny Vitti is murdered by an unknown criminal, the only clue being a plastic Jack O Lantern next to the body. Batman pays a visit to the crime scene, where he sees two bullet wounds in Vitti's head, and the water now turned red. With seemingly no clues to the killer's identity, Batman waits for them to strike next, with the help of Comissioner Jim Gordon. Eventually, the killer does. On Thanksgiving, the criminal, now dubbed "Holiday" kills more gang members connected to Falcone. While investigating, Batman is attacked by Solomon Grundy in the sewers, but decides to show him a little mercy on Thanksgiving Day. The investigation into Carmine takes a turn when Batman discovers his stash of illegally obtained cash, and sets it ablaze, wanting to send a message. The hunt for Holiday captures the attention of a newly escaped Joker, who feels Holiday is moving in on his turf. Joker goes after Falcone, attempting to find the killer's identity. The questioning proves unsuccessful, and Joker attempts an attack on Gotham. He boards a plane he claims is loaded with a lethal toxin, which is discovered to only be confetti. Joker visits the next victim, and places a card next to the corpse. The following months only grow worse, as Holiday's body count grows higher, and no more clues to the Arkham Knight's identity surface. Batman pays a visit to one of his prime suspects- Calendar Man. Calendar Man reveals he has been in prison the entire time the killings occured, but delivers important clues to Batman, leading him to Black Mask. Black Mask reveals the location of Holiday's lair. Upon entering, Batman discovers evidence that Two-Face could be behind the killings, and attempts to visit him in prison. However, a prison riot occurs, and Batman faces off against the Scarecrow on Mother's Day, only for Holiday to strike again. Batman continues to face off escaped prisoners, such as Poison Ivy and Mad Hatter, but he craves putting Holiday to justice. When Holiday strikes, he is finally unmasked as Alberto Falcone. Alberto is put to death for the murders, and is unable to be rescued by his father, who is unable to remember his son's birthday. On the roof of Carmine's masion, Falcone is kidnapped by Two-Face. Batman attempts to talk him out of killing Falcone, but Two-Face says he is done with justice, and kills Falcone. Batman is attacked by a group of villains brought together by Two-Face, and eventually defeats them all, sending Dent to prison. Dent reveals there was always more than one Holiday killer, leaving the case a mystery. Back at the cave, Tony discovers a video tape showing the Arkham Knight killing two teenagers. Finally having proof of his existence, Tony launches an operation to stop him. Batman looks at a glowing Jack O Lantern in the Gotham streets, before it finally goes out. Leaving him wondering what will happen to Gotham next. In the Arkham Knight's lair, Tony is confronted by the Knight, who beats him badly, and ties him up. Tony waits for the Knight's plans for him, realizing it could potentially be his death.